Perfect Timing
by RockChick11
Summary: This is a one shot, Alice and Claire start talking on the bridge of the Arcadia until Luther rudely interrupts there deep conversation.


This is a just a small fanfic, this idea was in my head and thought to share it with you guys, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Rating: K

Summary:

Alice and Claire start talking on the bridge of the Arcadia until Luther rudely interrupts there deep conversation.

Enjoy !

* * *

Alice and Claire stood up on the bridge of the Arcadia, they had got all the survivors including Kmart inside with Luther and Chris but now they had few minutes to talk about what to do next.

Alice looked out at the horizon leaning on the railings, relaxing knowing that Umbrella won't come after them now Wesker is dead.

"Hey." Claire softly said letting Alice know she wasn't alone.

Alice turned around and smiled, "Hey." She then turned back to look towards the sea.

"May I join you're loneliness?" Claire asked, Alice was in a world of her own.

Alice remained quiet letting Claire figurer it out herself.

Claire rolled her eyes at the silent answer and walked over to join Alice.

Alice heard Claire's footsteps, she smiled, "Is your memory back yet?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

Claire leant on the railings and looked at Alice from the side, "Yes it has. Finally, Thought I was going to have you and Chris help me with it."

Alice smirked, then looked serious, "I'm glad I don't have to, so everything thing is there?"

Claire thought, "From my childhood and all the way to now, I should think so."

"Good." Alice replied, happy with the fact Claire didn't need her to explaining everything.

A few moment past of silence but comfortable silence, Claire was the first to break it.

"So, what do you plan to do next?" Claire asked unsure of what to do herself.

"I don't know, you're the leader of this ship I just follow people's orders." Alice replied with a low voice.

Claire knew what she meant, "You don't need to follow orders anymore, besides I need someone who will help me keep this place in shape and I will always need a second opinion." She explained to Alice.

Alice finally looked at Claire straight in her beautiful eyes, the doors to her soul "You want me to be you're partner to help run this ship?"

Claire held Alice's gaze, "Yes, I do. I can't do this on my own."

Alice gave her a slanted smile, "What about Chris, would he want to partner up with you?" she suggested.

Claire raised her brows at the suggestion, "Chris? I don't think so, he's my brother and I love him to pieces but, he's not a working partner by a long shot."

Alice nodded then looked towards the sea then looked back with a grin on her lips, "Luther?"

Claire blinked a few times, "Luther?" she repeated back.

Alice nodded, "Yes."

"Are you kidding?" Claire asked disbelieved.

"No, what's so bad about Luther? He's a nice guy." Alice backed up the harmless guy.

"What's so bad? Have you noticed the way he acts around you? He's all over you like zombies all over brains." Claire shot back, hardhearted.

Alice caught Claire's eye's, "You sound jealous, are you?" she asked with a knowing voice.

Claire looked at Alice and then moved her head to the side, looking out to the sea and ignoring Alice's question.

It didn't need to be voiced Alice knew it all along.

The redhead looked back at Alice, "How long have you known?" she asked knowing Alice was right.

"Since Nevada." Alice admitted.

Claire sighed, "Why didn't you say something then?

"It wasn't the right time, death were on all of hour heals. Stupid attractions couldn't get in the way of it." The brunette explained.

Claire knew Alice was right about that, she couldn't have agreed anymore, "Do you still feel the same?"

Alice looked at Claire but then Luther caught her eye sight.

Claire followed Alice's gaze, "For god sake." She murmured under her breath.

"May I talk to Alice alone for a few minutes, Claire?" He asked looking at Claire's tense back.

Claire looked up at Alice and narrowed her eyes at her hoping Alice picks up on her pissed off mood, "Yeah, go ahead we wasn't talking about anything important anyway, she's all yours." She then walked off arrogantly showing her mescaline swag.

"Luther, what can I do you for?" She asked politely ignoring Claire's glance as she walked off.

"Well nothing to do with this place really, it's something I need to tell you?" he told her smiling.

Alice knew what going to come next, "Luther, save your breath and the embarrassment but I'm not interested, I have my eyes set on someone and have for a long while."

Luther was shocked, he didn't know that she realised and nodded. He smiled and walked off without saying a word.

Alice saw which door Claire went through and went after her but the opposite way, she was hoping to bump into Claire, literally. She walked quickly to a different entrance and then made her way down the connecting corridors that Claire marched off through.

Alice came to a corner and could see Claire walking with a face like thunder up the corridor to where she was waiting, she took one sneaky look at Claire and waited for her to come around the corner hoping to walk into Alice.

Alice timed her motives right and walked straight into Claire.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Claire looked up noticing it was Alice and forced a smile, "Talk with Luther go perfect?" she asked clearly pissed off.

The brunette didn't answer her but took her wrist and leading her to the closest empty cabin.

"Alice, let go of…" before Claire could finish off her sentence she was cut off by soft lips on hers.

After Alice kissed Claire she stepped back, "Do you want me to let go of you now?" she asked darkly.

Claire's features softened, "I never want you to." She then pulled Alice with her on the nearest bed.

Once laid down Claire pulled Alice in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Thanks Guys for reading :)


End file.
